


Landmark Case of Halloween v. Christmas

by litniche



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litniche/pseuds/litniche
Summary: Lena and Kara do some candy shopping for Halloween and a mock debate about Halloween v. Christmas ensues. Fluff, teen-rated supercorp.





	Landmark Case of Halloween v. Christmas

Kara. Was. Pysched.  
“Would you quit that? You’re practically vibrating the whole table.” Alex tossed a tater tot at Kara who had been tapping impatiently on the table. Her sister had come over in record time when Kara had sent her a picture of the breakfast she’d made: pancakes with real maple syrup, blueberries, strawberries, chocolate chips, whip cream, and an unhealthy portion of bacon and tots on the side.  
“I can’t help it! Lena hardly ever goes shopping with me. She says I’m a walking vacuum in the food aisles.”  
Alex tried not to choke on her orange juice. “She’s not wrong,” she said with a laugh and bent to inhale her food once more in what Kara felt was an incredibly hypocritical move.  
Kara picked up one of her own tots and flicked it gently. It hit her mark perfectly—the very center of Alex’s bent-over head.  
“That better not have had ketchup on it,” Alex warned. She poked one of her own tots at the end of a fork as she delivered the threat.  
Kara shrugged. “Maybe it did, maybe it didn’t. It’s your fault for being mean.”  
Alex’s brows rose. “I’m going to the bathroom. If there’s ketchup in my hair, I suggest you use this head start I’m giving you.”

Assuring herself that there probably wasn’t any ketchup in Alex’s hair, Kara decided to wolf down a few more pancakes while she waited for Lena to arrive. Even an angry, possibly homicidal Alex couldn’t stop the grin that kept returning to her face. Lena had agreed to a little pre-Halloween shopping today—their mutual day off.  
That. Meant. Candy.  
…and Lena, of course. That was the main perk.  
Right on time, Kara’s ears picked up the intimidating stride of her best friend turned lover whose heels clacked against the hallway’s tile as she exited the elevator. Kara rushed through the door to retrieve Lena and heard a surprised yelp from the woman as she whisked her into the apartment with Superspeed.  
Pinned against the foyer’s wall, Lena realized what had happened and her eyes danced with mirth as she scolded the Super. “I can walk, you know.”  
Kara responding with a delighted grin. “I know. But I missed you.”  
Lena searched her eyes and laughed softly. “No you didn’t. As I recall, I woke up here and,” she glanced down at her probably-more-expensive-than-Kara’s-entire-wardrobe watch, “I’ve only been gone a few hours.”  
“But it’s our day off!” Kara protested. “You were supposed to be free all day.”  
“I said no such thing,” Lena returned to her scolding tone. “I said I could do a little shopping with you today. The morning was non-negotiable. I had to speak to my weekend lab staff.”  
Kara jutted out her lower lip in response. This merited a full-on pout. She let her eyes fill with glossy almost-tears as she met Lena’s gaze. She stopped herself from fist-pumping the air when Lena visibly melted. “Darling, I’m only teasing. You know I missed you too.”  
Kara leaned forward until pouty lips met Lena’s and devoted themselves to more important things. Lena tasted like coffee and a sweetness Kara was happily addicted to.  
“Ugh, why do I always have to walk in on that?” Alex’s voice interrupted. Kara stopped reluctantly and turned to give her sister a sorry-not-sorry shrug.  
Lena only laughed. “It’s better than the time you walked in on—”  
“Luthor, do not finish that sentence,” Alex warned and pled at the same time. “We do not speak of it,” she stage-whispered.  
That only made Lena smirk before pretending to zip her lips shut.  
“Thank you,” Alex let out a relieved sigh. She picked up her keys as she passed Kara. “I’m going to go see if Kelley is up to anything today. Get one of those variety candy packs for me, will you? We can break it open tomorrow night.”  
“You seriously think the bag will last until game night tomorrow?” Lena asked with a chuckle.  
“Hey! I can control myself,” Kara said defiantly. “And, besides, I was planning on getting a few.”  
“She means ten,” Alex clarified and shared a knowing look with Lena.  
“All right, out!” Kara said sternly, but undermined herself with a laugh. “I will not be ganged up on in my own home!”  
“See ya, kid. Later, Luthor,” Alex waved.  
When Kara turned around, Lena asked, “Are we seriously going to buy ten bags of candy?”  
“I’m going to plead the fifth on that one.”

***  
“But Leeeena,” Kara whined. “It’s Christmas! It’s never too early for Christmas!”  
Said woman, currently driving their shared shopping cart in National City’s biggest Target, let out an exasperated sigh through crimson-stained lips. “Darling, it’s not even October yet. I’m all for capitalistic ambition, but all this Christmas décor they’ve put out is dangerously encroaching on my Halloween section.”  
Kara bit her lip to stop a full grin. “YOUR Halloween section?” she teased.  
Lena arched a perfect brow. “I’m sure I pay for it by the time the BEST holiday is here,” she teased back.  
Kara narrowed her eyes at the woman. “Did you just imply that Halloween is better than Christmas?”  
With a flippant shrug of her shoulder, Lena answered, “No, darling. I outright said it.”  
Lena pushed the cart past Kara so that the blonde had difficulty parrying to her verbal thrust. She used just a tad of Superspeed to move in front of the cart and stop her. Lena smirked and arched her brow once more in silent question.  
“Christmas?!” was all that Kara managed to all but shout.  
“Objectively, yes. Halloween is better,” Lena said, remaining firm. She crossed her arms in front of her and shifted her weight onto one leg in a lazy stance. Apparently she was unimpressed with Kara’s outburst.  
“How…how can you even say that? Christmas has Santa with warm milk and cookies! It has presents! It has its own songs! The whole season is named after it!”  
“Erroneously so,” Lena said. “It’s insensitive, in the least, to name a season after a holiday that only some people celebrate, is it not?”  
Kara huffed out a breath. “Well, yeah, obviously. But…” she searched for another point. She decided to go with another tactic. “Okay, what about the intentions behind the holidays? Halloween wants you to scare and trick people. Christmas wants you to be kind and loving to one another.”  
“Please,” Lena said with disbelief dripping from her voice. She rolled her eyes and continued, “it wants you to believe being kind and loving means buying each other expensive gifts.”  
“Which you do with enthusiasm,” Kara countered.  
“Yes,” Lena admitted. “I can’t help that I do it quite well,” she grinned mischievously. “I recall a certain someone was quite pleased with her present last year.”  
Kara felt her cheeks flush and her stomach flip as R-rated memories flooded her thoughts. She coughed awkwardly. “Y-yeah,” she stammered. “But…” she struggled for a moment more before regaining some composure. “That’s not fair.”  
Feigning mock innocence, Lena pretended to be taken aback. “Whatever could you mean, Darling?”  
Kara’s icy blues narrowed on the woman once more. “You know I can’t argue when you bring up…things!” she said in a whisper.  
With a low chuckle, Lena curled her forefinger in a come-hither motion that did not help the situation. Nevertheless, Kara moved around the cart until she was encircled by Lena’s arms, their foreheads touching.  
Lena kissed her cheek and let her lips travel to Kara’s ear. “You know,” she whispered lowly, “if you’re good and only get two bags of candy, I could be persuaded to put that little negligée on when we get home later.”  
Kara gulped and nodded vigorously.  
“And,” Lena continued when they separated slightly. “I’ll even get you a little Christmas treat, too.” She pushed the cart forward and picked up a package of green candy canes.  
Kara was about to do a happy dance when, on the packaging, she read three of the most disgusting words she’d ever seen strung together during her life on Earth: “Kale Candy Canes.”  
She picked up the package, lifting it like a soiled baby diaper. “Lena, no.”  
“Come now! Get in the Christmas spirit, darling!”  
“These. Are. An abomination.”  
Lena cackled as she loaded the cart with two jumbo bags of Halloween candy. “Let the record show that Halloween candy is better than Christmas candy.”  
Kara pursed her lips and nodded in defeat. “You win this one Luthor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. As soon as I saw that Kale Candy Canes were a thing now, my mind went straight to supercorp XD


End file.
